[unreadable] The NEPRC maintains both ABL2 and animal ABL3 facilities in support of a highly successful AIDS-related infectious disease research program. There are currently 8 core staff and 21 collaborative Principal Investigators with PHS-funded independent AIDS-related research grants that are assigned and house animals in the NEPRC biocontainment facilities. In 2005 an additional 114 investigators benefited from the NEPRC biocontainment facilities through collaborative studies or access to blood, tissues or other biological samples. Currently 63% of all animals housed in the NEPRC facilities are assigned to non-core staff collaborative scientists. Harvard University recognizes this national resource mission and has supported the AIDS-related infectious disease program through three major initiatives designed to improve and expand biocontainment-related infrastructure. Despite these improvements, the biocontainment facilities are inadequate to support the current demand for such specialized housing. [unreadable] [unreadable] The overall goal of this proposal is to expand biocontainment housing and improve existing infrastructure in order to support ongoing AIDS-related programs and increase access to core and collaborative scientists. The application will directly support the national resource mission of the NEPRC and promote the availability and efficient utilization of resources by investigators conducting PHS-funded AIDS-related research. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific aim 1: Expansion of biocontainment housing. The purchase of 45 stainless steel 4.3 sf and 20 6.0sf primate enrichment racks is proposed to increase animal housing and improve animal well-being through enhancement of socialization capabilities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]